


A man, a wolf, then a man again.

by Betty06



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Direwolves (ASoIaF), Gen, Magic, POV Melisandre of Asshai, Resurrection, Robb Stark Lives, Short One Shot, Warg Jon Snow, Warg Robb Stark, but not really, but they die, i guess, i guess it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty06/pseuds/Betty06
Summary: Jon Snow is dead.Melisandre of Asshai will find a way to bring him back, and for that she needs his half brother.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai & Jon Snow
Kudos: 3





	A man, a wolf, then a man again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm doing something like this, so it's kinda bad, but eh...  
> I don't know where this shit came from, but here it is.

A white wolf howled through the night, in agony, pain, and confusion. Were her heart a little less cold she might have pitied him. Daggers in the dark, she’d told him, but he had not listened. 

She had ridden out from Castle Black days ago, but still she heard Ghost in the distance, crying out for a life lost. He must’ve followed her, but it was better that way.  
She had tried desperately to bring him back, resurrect the empty shell, but in the end she had to give up in defeat. It was a cruel jape, that Thoros of Myr could bring back the dead, and Melisandre of Asshai could not. 

She had tried until the ruby at her throat had burned into her flesh and all she could do was give Jon Snow to the flames.

She had thought long and hard on the matter and decided that he was not truly dead. A man, a wolf, then a man again. Ghost’s confusion. Jon’s emptiness. He was a warg, his mind sleeping in the body of his wolf, and she would bring him out again, with fire, smoke and salt, and make him what he always should have been. 

Snow fell in the North, winter was here. Melisandre had a plan. She had seen many a thing in the flames at night, had seen three direwolfs and two men, and had known then what to do. And she prayed to R’hollor she’d understood what he’d shown her. 

She had been wrong too many times to trust herself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The snow storm could not harm one that carried the fire within herself. 

She found him in the wolf’s wood, a beast even greater than Ghost, as tall as a horse and as strong as the giants at the wall, but lean too, and quick most likely. Blood crusted in his smoke grey fur, his eyes were a piercing yellow. 

Melisandre did not flinch away from Grey Wind, the direwolf that had once belonged to the King in the North. She knew not how he had escaped the Twins, but somehow the wolf had found it’s way home, with naught but hatred in it’s heart, and a boy trapped inside the mind of a beast. 

She got off her horse and it fled immediately.

“I will bring you back.” She told it coldly. 

A low growl rumbled up as Grey Wind bared his teeth, still bloody. 

“You will burn tonight, wolf, and be born again. You will pave the way for Azor Ahai. You may give your second life. Know it is for the better.”

She did not fear him. Calmly. She began collecting dry wood and building a pyre as she had done so many times before. She prayed that it had not been in vain. 

Ghost had gone silent the moment she had found his brother, and now it was as though she were alone, no sounds in the woods, but the crunch of snow under her feet. If it failed then maybe his King’s blood, or spirit at least, would be enough to grant Stannis victory. She doubted it greatly. 

By nightfall she began chanting and praying. The dry woods lit ablaze, cracking and burning, setting the sky aflame. 

“Come forth and be cleansed of shadows and pain!” She told the wolf, feeling only a little bit silly. 

When he did she continued her prayer. “Lord of Light, protect us! Let us be the fire that lights the way when the night is dark and full of terrors!”

The flames burned brightly in the wolf’s yellow eyes. She looked past him and could see two burning red ones in the forest and knew that Jon was watching. Let him see. 

And Grey Wind understood. He walked into the fire bravely, standing tall in the flames as he burned. Tears of ecstasy stained her face and she could taste the salt on her lips. Smoke filled the wolf’s wood, as the fire burned away Grey Wind. 

Coughing and covered in grime, smoke burning around him, a man crawled from the pyre and collapsed into the snow. He looked up at her with blue eyes, and she could see that he was terrified. 

“Robb Stark. A wolf becomes a man again.” Melisandre declared. “It is time that Azor Ahai is born again, amidst salt and smoke. A man, a wolf, then a man again.”

A white wolf stepped from the forest. He nudged his brother with his nose on the way to the pyre and burned bright in the light of R’hollor. 

Two wolves had died and two men believed dead been resurrected, and Azor Ahai had returned. With a smile she let her ruby fall and stepped into the all-consuming fires of R’hollor.


End file.
